1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light beam recording apparatus for recording an image by deflecting a light beam modulated on the basis of image information to scan a photosensitive recording material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a light beam recording apparatus which modulates a light beam on the basis of image information and deflects the modulated light beam to scan a photosensitive recording material, thereby recording an image born by the image information on the recording material. In order, to obtain a precise and reliable image in the light beam recording apparatus, the relation between a given image signal and the image density recorded on the recording material on the basis of the given image signal must not fluctuate.
However, since the photosensitivity of the photosensitive recording material changes depending on its temperature, the relation between a given image signal and the image intensity recorded on the recording material on the basis of the given image signal fluctuates depending on the temperature of the recording material during recording. When such a fluctuation in image density occurs in recording of an image for medical use in which high gradation is required, diagnostic efficiency of the image is deteriorated.